I'll Be the Anchor You'll Be the Wings
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: NIAM: Take a few glimpses into the relationship of Niam, and see how It turns out


AN: This is the exact same story titled 'The Calendar' that I have also written, but I just could not resist making It a fluffy Niam story :) So enjoy!

* * *

Liam and Niall were sitting lazily under a large beech tree. The breeze was wonderful and the warm sand beneath his toes was relaxing. As if the weight of his body were floating on a cloud. The perfect orange sunset and crashing blue green waves, Niall thought they looked like those couples usually a silhouette on a postcard. He couldn't quit smiling at how cheesy it was, because the most breathtaking thing on the beach that night was only sitting inches from him. Liam was there tracing the words 'I love you' in the sand, his tan skin looking russet in the sun. The month was July, it was their three month anniversary.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

"Ow" Niall jumped and pulled his finger away, there was a sliver of red blood oozing out. "You've got to be more careful with that knife Nialler," Liam reprimanded. He held his finger up still, as if in mid-thought. "Kiss it and make it feel better?" Niall pouted like a three year old.

"Kiss it? You've still got blood on it." Liam went inside the house to get a band-aid, came back, and wrapped it around Niall's finger.

Then he leaned in and kissed it better for him, and only him. Liam thought he saw one tear in his eye, so he held up his botched jack-o-lantern that looked like a shredder had gotten a hold of it. Niall laughed a contagious, simple laugh that he would never get tired of hearing. It was October, and their six month anniversary.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

"Niall, hand me that ball over there, the medium one?" Niall trudged through the snow happily to roll the medium sized snowball over to Liam, who then placed it on top of the big snowball.

"Now place the small one on top, like that." Niall carried the smallest ball over to the snowman and plunked it on his shoulders. They both stood back and admired there handy work, Niall with a pleased look on his face.

"Done!" Liam took a few steps to the house thinking he could finally get some hot chocolate, but Niall stopped him.

"Nu-uh Liam! He needs a face and something to keep him warm out here by his lonesome."

Niall produced a top hat, tie, and carrot nose, and handed Liam the hat. Niall noticed Liam's eyes kept darting to the house. "Where almost finished," he replied lofty.

Niall placed the tie around the snowman's neck and adjusted it, then he stuck the nose in the center of the top snowball. "Go on Liam, the hat is the last thing." Liam stepped forward and put the hat on, he was nervous. Not for the snowman, but about what he was going to do with Niall. "Done?"

Niall smiled ,"Not just yet, we need a keepsake." he produced a black camera and stood beside the snowman gesturing for Liam to do the same.

He followed reluctantly, he never really liked photos. His palms were starting to sweat as Liam began to doubt himself. Nonetheless if this moment was the keepsake, he wanted it to be perfect. So Liam pulled his best genuine smile and just as Niall hit the shutter, he put his lips to his cheek. Catching Niall by surprise was not something easy, but he had perfected the art.

Thats why when they both went inside the warmth of there home and drank hot chocolate with blankets pulled around them, Liam made his move. His heart started to race faster than a Firebolt as he pulled out the small silver box. Niall wasn't paying attention so he stood up, and the blonde looked at him with mystified eyes. Then Draco got on his knee, and Niall popped out a whispered 'Oh.'

"Niall James Horan, we have been dating for a year and a half now and I cant picture myself with anybody else. I'll be the anchor that keeps your feet on the ground, You'll be the wings that keep my heart in the clouds. We are perfect for each other. So, will you marry me?"

Liam looked at Niall, a single tear rolled down his eye. He suddenly got that far away look, peaceful as he may look, Niall was contemplating. Only wanting to prolong the moment so he could remember it forever. The only right answer that came up was 'yes' and really this was the perfect time and the scene was perfect. The only answer had to be yes. "Yes, Liam Payne. I say Yes!"

Liam still on his knee felt like he was going to cry. He said yes! Without further ado he lent forward and kissed Niall on the mouth, a sweet one that said 'together forever.'


End file.
